


Never Forget You

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, M/M, after Jewbilee, kyle remembers, mentions of Kenny’s deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: After the events of Jewbilee, Kyle remembers Kenny’s death and all the others after. He’s terrified of forgetting or losing Kenny completely, and the boy in question wants answers as to why his friend is acting weird
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Never Forget You

Kyle remembered years ago, Jewbilee, the last one he ever went to.

After Kenny’s death, he couldn’t handle going back. 

It was too much.

Kyle remembered being back home and the next day having Stan, Cartman and Kenny turn up at the door to hang out.

No one seemed to be affected by Kenny’s death and sudden reappearance so Kyle didn’t say anything.

But Kenny knew something was up.

It wasn’t just that one time, Kyle remembered his blond friend dying time and time again but showing up the next day like nothing happened, and no one else seemed to remember.

Somehow he kept quiet, even if it got more difficult as the years went on.

And if it wasn’t already complicated, then developing feelings for Kenny made matters worse.

Kyle resorted to just avoiding the blond as much as possible when they weren’t around their mutual friends.

Until Kenny decided enough was enough.

And he decided the best way to confront Kyle was to sneak through his bedroom window.

Obviously, the redhead got quite a fright, but at least he didn’t scream.

“What the hell are you doing?” he hissed.

“I want answers,” Kenny avoided the question.

Kyle sat up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, I’m not Cartman. You’re avoiding me for some reason.”

Okay, there was a few options.

Number one: push Kenny out the window.

Number two: lie his way out of it.

Number three: start screaming.

Number four: spill.

Kyle was only a little tempted to go for option number one.

He sighed. “Fine. Do you remember when we went to Jewbilee together a few years ago?”

Kenny was confused, but nodded. “Yeah, we had a nice time. Why?”

The redhead was silent for a moment. “I remember you died that night, you had to break the conch shell with your head and when it was all over you were dead.”

For a second, he thought the blond was going to laugh and call him crazy.

“.....you remember?” Kenny asked instead.

Kyle honestly couldn’t believe that. “Kenny, seeing you die then and the next day, and over and over again over the years isn’t something I’d forget easily.”

“Wait....after that night, you remembered all the other times I died?”

The redhead nodded. “Yes, but it didn’t look like anyone else did.”

Kenny knew then he had a lot of explaining to do.

Well, neither of them were getting any sleep anyway.

“No one has ever remembered,” the blond said. “I’ve been dying even before that night and no one ever remembers. My parents were part of some death cult and as a result I got the curse, and I’m the only one who remembers dying. I’m sorry Kyle, you’re the last one I wanted to remember.”

“It’s okay-“

“It’s not. All I’ve wanted was for someone else to remember, but I’ve seen what you’ve been like and this has been for years. I thought it was your mom being a bitch like Cartman said.”

Kyle chose to ignore that last part. “I should’ve told you sooner. But I didn’t think you remembered either, and then you- god, you shot yourself because I pretended not to know your secret.”

Oh no, the redhead was getting tearful. He didn’t want to be upset but he was, so extremely upset.

Who could blame him? Kenny certainly didn’t.

The blond was getting quite upset himself.

They both needed each other, held each other and cried.

There was a long way to go and a lot more things to talk about.

But.....

After years of keeping quiet, Kyle had finally opened up.

And it was a start.


End file.
